Times
by Harry50
Summary: Harry gets some surprise visits when trying to sleep after the last battle. Pairing Harry/Hermione/Daphne
1. Chapter 1 Time to Sleep

**Times**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, although I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**AN:** A plot bunny nagged me and this is the result: A story consisting of 9 short chapters. I hope you'll like it.

_**1. Time to Sleep**_

It was over, at last. Voldemort was finally dead for good and most death eaters who didn't perish in battle were captured to be put on trial.

Harry was exhausted. He left the Great Hall, where celebration and mourning were mingling, to try and find some rest. The only rest he had since the previous morning was the few minutes he had been carried by Hagrid from his early confrontation with Voldemort, when he had been considered dead. His body was aching for some rest, his emotions needed calming and his mind needed to sort things out. This was quite natural considering the events since he last slept: breaking into Gringotts, escaping on a dragon, fighting dementors, removing the Carraws, destroying the horocruxes, dying and coming back, fighting death eaters and dueling with Voldemort.

His feet took him, just barely, to the Griffyndor tower and to the dormitory he had been sleeping in for six years. Harry stopped in front of a mirror and was appalled by the image of the dirty vagabond that looked back at him. A hot shower seemed to be just right for calming his nerves and helping him relax. Getting clean was another welcome benefit.

The water soothed his body and the heat helped him relax. He stumbled back to bed, crawled in and shut the curtains with his wand. He lay on his bed, closed his eyes and willed his body to relax, yet sleep allured him. An hour later he was still tossing and turning. His body ached for some rest, but his mind was too excited to calm down yet.

He heard some noises around but ignored them. He assumed his dorm-mates were just as tired. The noises calmed down after a while, yet restful sleep didn't come. He slipped into troubled dozing only to be awakened by some vivid images of the battle, of people tortured or falling dead, making him open his eyes in alarm with sweat shining on his body.

He started dozing once again when he felt a small hand caressing his shoulder. He turned around only to see a red blur as Ginny bent down to kiss him.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?"

"We were all sent to get some rest and I wanted to check on you. You seem still too excited to sleep."

"It has been an exciting day, you know..."

"Let me calm you down," Ginny said, climbing into his bed.

It didn't feel right to Harry. He was only wearing his boxers and being in bed with Ginny, although exciting, seemed highly inappropriate, especially when her brother was due any minute on the adjacent bed.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" he asked. "Ron wouldn't like to find you here," he added.

"They left an hour ago, and judging by the closed curtains on my brother's bed, they are probably quite occupied." Her smile looked vicious and Harry didn't like it.

Ginny didn't let him think. She promptly removed her robes, revealing her naked body and making Harry lose all coherent thoughts as his hormones kicked in. "I always wanted you to be my first," she told him, " and I finally have a chance."

She was soon straddling him, as his boxers joined her discarded robes and he let her lead him into her awaiting body.

It felt so good... and so wrong. Ginny seemed to know what she wanted and didn't hesitate at all, while Harry was unable to do anything but cooperate, even if his head clearly told him this was wrong.

He didn't know how long it lasted. This mixture of heaven and hell reached its climax and Harry felt some kind of euphoria engulfing him. He was already asleep when Ginny kissed his lips lightly, grabbed her robes and left silently.

_He was held in body-bind and forced to see Hermione being tortured by Voldemort. She was screaming his name in agony while he could only look, unable to help her._

"Harry, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or waking up, but the firm and tender hand rocking him awake was very familiar and he could identify the voice anywhere.

"Hermione?" he blinked his eyes open.

"Shush... It's alright. You just had a nightmare. Relax and go back to sleep. You deserve it."

Harry held her hand. "Stay with me..."

"For as long as you want me to," she smiled at him.

Despite the dim light, he noticed she was only wearing a flimsy robe, revealing much more skin than he was accustomed to see. Her eyes shone brightly, as if she had just wept. Harry was suddenly concerned. "What is it, Hermione?" He didn't have to elaborate. Her eyes told him she understood perfectly what he was asking about.

"It's nothing," she tried to brush his concerns away. "Move a bit, so I can join you in bed."

Harry froze. He suddenly remembered what had happened before he fell asleep, remembered he was absolutely naked under the blanket. "You can't! I'm naked!" he said panicky.

"I'm not too clothed either," she said as a matter of fact. "Move on!"

Harry moved as far as he could, turning his back to her. He heard Hermione's robe drop and she placed herself at his side, hugging him with one hand over his chest. Harry froze. He could feel her skin touching his and the two soft bumps pressing into his back. He may had still been sleepy, but a certain part of his body became wide awake.

As much as he tried to fall back asleep he couldn't. Feeling Hermione so close to him was marvelous and he just couldn't waste the moment on sleeping. It felt so wonderful and so... right! As if being so close with Hermione was the most natural thing. It was also making him horny as hell!

"Hermione..." he whispered after a while, realizing that sleep wouldn't come. He was sure she was still awake, as testified by her irregular breathing.

"Yes, Harry."

"Why are you here? I thought you were with Ron. Ginny was sure of it."

He felt her hesitate. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should not have gone with him. It was wrong in more ways than you imagine..."

Her tone worried him. He turned around, only to be greeted by the view of her naked breasts which looked somewhat blurry without his eyeglasses. It took him a moment to move his eyes from her breasts to her face, finding her smiling a bit in understanding. "Like what you see?" she teased him. She immediately turned serious again.

"Ginny said she was going to shower and then look for you. I could feel what she had in mind. I also felt like living life to its fullest, if only just to celebrate your victory."

"**Our** victory," he corrected her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Ron was already paying attention to me for a while and I also kind of liked him, so..." She seemed reluctant to continue.

"So?" he urged her.

"We only snogged at first. Then I heard Ginny coming to you. Ron was oblivious, as usual. I cast a silencing spell, so he won't get mad at you. Then, when his hands started roaming I thought I should go along, just as you were doing..."

She could barely stop a sob from escaping.

"It was wrong. Even kissing him didn't feel right, but I thought it was just my exhaustion. When we went on, it became clearer. He was inconsiderate and acted quite roughly, but that was not the main problem. I just felt this was not what I wanted, not who I wanted."

"Why didn't you stop him, then?"

"I tried, but it was already too late, I'm sorry."

Harry was bewildered. Why was she apologizing when Ron should have been the one to apologize. He almost missed her whisper "It should have been you."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione blushed, but her eyes locked with his. "You should have been my first, Harry."

He didn't even think."Well, I can't be your first just as you can't be mine, but we can be each other's last."

Hermione's eyes opened wide, making Harry realize what he had just said. He started blushing. "It's not as bad as it sounds... I don't mean that to be the last time we ever..."

He wasn't sure what to say next and he had no more time to think, as Hermione's arms engulfed him in a tight hug, pressing their naked bodies together and kissing him passionately.

Harry responded with even more passion. This was nothing like what had happened an hour or two earlier. It just felt right, and when their bodies connected it was just as natural as breathing.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her some time later.

"I'm happy to have been with you. I should have not even tried it with Ron."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You are with me now." A grin crept onto his face. "Now, if you really want us to be each other's last, then you must only do it with me from now on, and I will only do it with you."

Hermione was looking at him quite shocked.

"Don't you like the idea?" he asked, some of his confidence lost.

"I love it! What shall we do about Ron and Ginny though?"

"I don't know, but right now I only want to sleep, cuddled with my... What are we now, really?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" suggested Hermione.

Harry frowned. "If we promise to stay together for the rest of our lives then it should be something more. Maybe fiancee?"

"Harry, we're not engaged, you know."

"This can easily be corrected," he said, turning serious. "Miss Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor and accept my offer to become my wife?"

The smile froze on Hermione's face. She was silent for a moment. "Do you really want to marry me? Do you even love me?" she asked in wonderment.

"Yes and yes. I'm still waiting for your answer, though."

Hermione threw her arms over Harry. "Yes, yes! I'll marry you if you want me!"

Harry was still serious. "Don't do it just to please me or due to feeling obliged. I want you to be happy and I'll only marry you if this will make you happy."

"Harry, I love you. I think I've loved you since we first met, only I didn't know it then. I never thought you would even notice I was a girl, though. You had your eyes on the prettiest girls: on Cho and on Ginny..."

"Hermione, they are nothing compared to you. You are not only pretty, you are beautiful and smart and brave and the best friend anybody could wish..." He looked at her partly covered breasts and added "and you are also the sexiest woman alive."

Hermione smiled thankfully. She didn't really believe all these compliments, but she knew Harry meant them, and that was all she cared at the moment. They hugged each other happily and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Lord Potter Time

**Times**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, although I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

_**2. Lord Potter Time**_

The setting sun was shining through the curtains when Harry woke up. He looked at Hermione, who was still sleeping with her head on his shoulder and her breasts pressing into his chest. "My Fiancée!" he thought contentedly, as his mind went on, showing him images of them both with a baby and then with a child and a baby. He loved the idea of starting a family with Hermione. Then another thought came nagging: he couldn't support a family! Well, he had a place to live, at least – Grimmauld Place was his, as Sirius willed, but that didn't solve the main problem. He needed a job, and the only job he had previously considered was being an auror. While this was a respectable job and he could probably be quite adequate at it, this didn't seem to be an ideal job for a husband or a father. It entailed long absences from home and taking constant risks, fighting the "bad guys". He thought he would rather take a job which allowed him more time to spend with his wife and his kids, once they arrived. Yet becoming an auror required a long training before he could even contemplate supporting himself, let alone another person, and most other jobs posed similar obstacles.

Hermione was stirring awake. She opened her eyes and his eyes locked with hers immediately. She smiled at him and her smile made him suddenly feel much warmer.

"Slept well?" he asked.

"Wonderfully! Now I'm fresh and ready to continue with what we've done before falling asleep..." Her mischievous smile told him exactly what she meant.

He wasn't sure anymore. "Hermione, I was thinking... I'm not sure I can support you. Maybe you shouldn't marry me..."

She stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Are you trying to get out of your promise? I'm not going to hold you to it if you aren't sure, you know."

He could see she was hurt. "No, not at all. I was just thinking that if I can't support you, if I can't make you happy, then maybe you can find happiness with somebody else..."

Hermione looked relieved by his explanation. She was even smiling a bit, yet Harry couldn't see anything funny in the situation.

"Harry, what do you know about your heritage?"

"Not much, really. I was too busy trying to stay alive, as you know just too well, so I couldn't spare the time to find much about ancestry."

"Let me tell you, then. While we stayed with Sirius before our fifth year I had several long talks with him, mainly about you and your parents. He told me about your grandparents' house. He actually called it a palace. He told me that your dad didn't have to work and only volunteered to help fight against Voldemort. I then looked in the library for information. The Potters own so much, that their assets could not even be estimated and you are the only heir. I doubt you could spend a tenth of what you own in a lifetime. You are rich, Harry; richer than Malfoy could even dream of."

Harry was shocked by the revelation. It took him a moment to respond. "You mean that I can marry you and not worry about money?"

"You don't have to worry about money regardless."

Harry took her hands in his, feeling another wave of love emanating from their joined hands. "Then I'd like to marry you as soon as possible."

She only kissed him, and it soon turned into another session of love making.

Hermione was caressing his hands while calming down from their sexual high. "Why don't you wear your head-of house rings?"

"I don't have any." Harry sounded bewildered.

"You should have. You are the head of the Potter house as well as the Black house." She pondered a bit, trying to recall some information she had read in a book. "I believe you can summon the rings once you declare yourself the head of house and recognized as such by the magic in the ring."

"Are you sure?"

"It's worth a try," she shrugged.

Harry sat up in the bed and spoke solemnly: "I, Harry James Potter, hereby take the position of head of the Potter house by rights of my ancestry."

He looked at Hermione. "Is that all?"

"I think so. Try summoning the ring now."

"I, Harry James Potter, head of the Potter house, hereby summon the head-of-house ring." He waited a few seconds before slumping back. "It doesn't seem to wor..."

A bright flash of light cut his words as a signet ring bearing the Potter coat of arms appeared on his finger. The light seemed to get absorbed by the ring, only to start traveling along his body. The light didn't move continuously. It stopped several times. Each time it started moving again Harry felt his magic grow. It only took a minute or two and then the light faded and disappeared.

"What was that?" he asked.

"According to the books, most such rings contain strong spells to heal and protect their wearer. It seems like it found a few problems and corrected them. How do you feel?"

"I feel powerful. I feel I..."

Another flash interrupted him, as another ring appeared on Hermione's finger. They both looked at it, surprised to see it was another signet ring with the Potter crest, only smaller and looking quite feminine. Hermione was also scanned by the light which only stopped twice.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked, expecting Hermione to know the answer, as usual.

She thought for a moment. "Do you remember our first climax together?"

Harry smiled broadly. "I'll never forget it!"

"Was there anything different about it, anything you didn't experience with Ginny and didn't experience the second time we... shagged?" She was not going to tiptoe around a word that was perfect for describing the situation, yet her face reddened.

Harry thought for a moment. "There was some kind of light. I looked at you and you seemed to glow. You looked even more beautiful than ever."

Hermione smiled at the compliment. "I saw the light as well. You were glowing brightly and there was a kind of halo around us."

"That must mean something..."

"It does. I think it marks a soul bonding. If that's what has happened, then we are soul bound."

"Meaning?..."

"Soul bonds are stronger than marriage bonds. They are quite rare, yet couples bound that way are considered married." She was smiling brightly, yet Harry needed some more time to comprehend.

"You mean we are already married?" he finally asked.

"Yes, my dear husband. How else could this Potter ring appear on my finger?"

As the understanding downed on him, Harry started smiling as well. "Then, Mrs. Potter, I believe we should get some dinner and then discuss our next moves."

Hermione summoned their clothes. They were already half dressed when she asked "Did you and Ginny use any contraceptive spells?"

"I'm not sure. I've not seen her cast any, but she may have done it beforehand. Yet you didn't use one either."

"I used one before going with Ron. It holds for twenty four hours at least." Hermione frowned and seemed to think hard. "Oh, No..." she finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Ginny has a plan. Either she is pregnant and wants you to feel responsible or she may want you to impregnate her so she can force you to marry her."

"Why would she want this?"

"First – she has, or at least had, a crush on you, and second – you are a catch for any girl."

He found it hard to believe. "Me, a catch? I've got nothing to offer except my so called 'fame'."

"Harry, you keep forgetting how rich you are. Once you take hold of your position you will surely become the most influential person in magical Britain. That alone is incentive enough for many girls to seek your company."

Somebody was knocking on the bed's post. "Harry, mate – dinner is being served in the Great Hall. Everybody expects you there."

Harry put his head between the curtains, making sure to keep Hermione hidden. "Just give me a moment to get dressed. You may go and keep a seat for me."

Ron seemed to like the response. "Fine. Will you look for Hermione and make her come as well? She's not in her dorm and I'm too hungry to look for her."

"Sure. I'll bring her."

"Thanks, mate." Harry made sure Ron left the room before turning back to Hermione, noticing her ring.

"I'm not sure if we should show our rings right now. We haven't thought of how to let Ron and Ginny know about us."

"I really feel like showing it to the whole world," she smiled at him, "but I think it is better if we wait a bit. Do you want me to take it off?"

Harry frowned. He didn't want Hermione to ever take that ring off. "There must be a way to hide it..." He thought a bit. "Maybe I should just tell the ring to become hidden, just as I summoned it," he suggested. Hermione nodded.

"Let this ring become hidden," he said solemnly. The ring faded and became invisible. He could still feel it but not see it. Hermione repeated his action, rendering her ring invisible as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner Time

**Times**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, although I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

_**3. Dinner Time**_

They found only Neville in the common room. He seemed to be waiting for Harry and looked a bit surprised seeing them arrive together.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" Harry asked him.

"I just wanted to talk with you on the way." Neville looked at Hermione reluctantly.

"I have no secrets from Hermione," Harry told him firmly.

It took Neville some time to get his courage up and talk. "Are you still interested in Ginny?" he asked.

"Not much. We broke up after Dumbledore's funeral. I still consider her my friend but I have no romantic intentions with her."

Neville seemed relieved. "We've been leading the DA together this year, you know."

Harry nodded.

"We've become quite close to each other, yet I didn't dare take the next step and propose. I didn't want to go against you, in case you still wanted her."

Harry smiled at his friend. "Go and propose to her and I hope she accepts. You both deserve some happiness."

Neville looked as if a heavy burden was taken off his heart. He grinned happily and then asked: "What about you? Are you interested in somebody else?"

Harry entwined his hand with Hermione's. "Maybe..."

As they approached the Great Hall Harry noticed a certain redhead waiting impatiently. "What took you so long?" Ginny asked him.

Harry shrugged noncommittally. Ginny narrowed her eyes looking at him and noticed his hand holding Hermione's. "What is this?" she asked angrily, pointing at their hands.

Hermione let go of his hand. "Let's go somewhere private. You and I have a few things to clear out," she said in a commanding tone, which Ginny didn't seem to like.

Both girls looked at Harry questioningly. He didn't really know what to say. _'Just make her agree,'_ he heard Hermione in his head. It wasn't a totally new sensation really. He already knew they could understand each other without words, just by looking at the other, yet hearing her so clearly was unusual.

"That's fine, Ginny. We'll catch up later."

Ginny shot him a surprised glance but didn't object as Hermione grabbed her hand to lead her. Harry noticed that Hermione was holding her wand and was holding Ginny's wand hand. _'Good thinking,'_ he grinned internally.

_'You bet!'_ he felt the answer.

Neville, who saw the mini-confrontation, didn't seem happy. "Are you sure..." he started asking Harry, but was interrupted.

"Whatever there was between me and Ginny is not there anymore, at least not as far as I am concerned, and I would love it if you could make each-other happy. You both deserve it."

He pushed the door open and stepped into the hall with Neville following suit. The Great Hall was no longer in chaos, like he last saw it. All signs of battle were removed yet the long house tables were not reinstated. They were replaced by a multitude of smaller, round tables, fit for up to ten diners each.

"Hey, Harry!" he heard. Turning to the sound he saw Ron, who was waving at him, sitting at a table along with Charlie, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Bill and Fleur were sitting on both sides of George at a nearby table.

Molly stood up as he approached and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Harry..." she was weeping into the embrace.

"I'm fine, really," he tried calming her. "Everything is going to be fine," he tried some more.

Molly released him reluctantly. Arthur looked at Harry, mouthing "Thanks" silently and Ron grabbed his hand, pulling him towards a seat.

"Did you find Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, she was coming along with me, but decided to talk with Ginny privately."

"What do they have to talk about?" Ron wondered loudly, before going back to his full plate.

Harry looked around, noticing Neville going to sit with Bill and George, before starting to fill his plate.

_'Harry, I need you to pay attention,'_ he sensed Hermione. _'Can you see through my eyes?'_

He closed his eyes for a moment and was surprised to see Hermione's hand pushing open a bathroom door and letting Ginny in. It looked like a vivid day-dream, not blocking his normal vision, even when he opened his eyes. It was as if he was seeing and hearing everything Hermione was. He would need to learn more about this when they'll be able to talk again, he was sure.

He didn't pay much attention to his surrounding as he was following Hermione.

"_Myrtle, would you like to join us?" Hermione called loudly._

_It took a few seconds for the ghost to appear. "Why would I be interested?" she asked._

"_I'm sure you love gossip, and now you may hear a very interesting story at its source," Hermione explained, "and then – I also need a witness, if anything goes wrong."_

_The ghost just nodded while Hermione turned towards Ginny. "Stand still for a moment. I need to check something."_

_She moved her wand in small circles, saying the chant so softly that Ginny couldn't hear it. Some bluish haze formed in front of Ginny with the number seven seen over a very small form which Harry couldn't identify. 'It's her embryo,' he sensed Hermione explain to him._

_Hermione lowered her wand. "Congratulations, Ginny. I see you are almost two months pregnant."_

_Ginny turned white. "How do you know?"_

"_You surely remember I used to spend a lot of time in the hospital wing, looking after Harry. He was usually asleep or unconscious most of the time, so I tried to distract myself by watching Madam Pomfrey treating other students. This spell was used a lot on the older girls and she was glad to show me."_

_Ginny looked deflated._

"_Whose heir is it?" Hermione asked her tenderly._

_Ginny lowered her head and sniffed, trying to hold some tears, before answering quietly "I'm not sure."_

"_What do you mean? Don't you know with whom you had sex?"_

_Ginny's face turned redder than her hair. "I've been with Neville a few times. We tried to support each other as we led the DA and I needed the comfort he was giving me."_

_Ginny was silent for a moment. "Then, there's Draco..."_

"_**Malfoy?**" Hermione was almost screaming._

"_Know any other? I didn't want this to happen, but it was either sleeping with him or being handed over to the Carrows."_

Harry could feel Hermione's rage burning. "_When did he force you?"_

"_It was three weeks ago. He caught me after curfew, not knowing at first who I was. Only when we stepped into a lighted corridor he noticed. He said it would be a pity to deliver me to the Carrows and offered to escort me to wherever I wanted to go if I sleep with him. I've already had too much experience with the Carrows, so I chose the lesser evil. He took me to an unused class and conjured a large bed. He surprised me by making love to me very tenderly, almost like Neville, before escorting me back to the dorms."_

Hermione was fuming at Draco, Harry felt, yet she used her self control to refocus on the main topic._ "Was that the only time?"_

"_Yes. I made sure not to give him another chance."_

"_Was there any other?"_

_Ginny raised her head. "What do you take me for? Nobody ever touched me before Neville."_

"_So, he is your child's father. Does he knew?"_

"_I intend to tell him as soon as we can be alone."_

"_Then, why did you sleep with Harry this morning?"_

_Ginny turned red once again. "I've always dreamed about being with the-boy-who-lived and Harry is really adorable..."_

This was clearly annoying Hermione._ "So, you just had sex with him for that? Wasn't there another motive?"_

_Ginny turned even redder. "I thought that if Neville rejected me, Harry would take me, especially if he thought the child might be his."_

"_That would have been a lie!"_

"_I know. I'm sorry. It was a bad idea. Maybe Fred's death affected my mind more than I imagined..."_

_Hermione softened at once. "I can understand that. Did you enjoy it, at least?"_

"_It was fine, but it didn't feel right and he was too tired to really pay attention."_

_Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, I believe the boys are waiting for us to join them. Shall we?"_

_As she turned around, Hermione addressed the ghost. "Myrtle, I hope you enjoyed this, but let nobody know yet."_

"_Of course, Lady Potter", the ghost replied and vanished._

"_Lady Potter?" Ginny was now furious. "You married Harry and didn't even bother to mention it?"_

"_No, Ginny. It's not... Well, I'll tel you later. Don't tell anybody yet, please..."_

"_And you had sex with Ron... What a faithful wife..." Her voice was full of sarcasm._

"_No, I wasn't married yet when I went with Ron."_

"_Then when?..."_

"_Later, please... I promise to tell you, but not now."_

_Ginny looked reluctantly at Hermione. "Just don't keep me waiting too long."_

Harry could see they were heading back to the Great Hall and he shifted his attention back to his current company. Molly was still weeping silently into Arthur's shoulder, Ron was eating in his usual way yet Charlie was looking intently at Harry.

"Have I missed something?" Harry asked.

"I've been talking to you, but you seemed to be somewhere else," Charlie told him.

"It's probably the backlash of all that happened lately," Harry tried to evade. "Were you asking me something?"

"I asked if you know where Ginny and Hermione are?"

Harry could see the doors of the Great Hall through Hermione's eyes. "They should be here any moment."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 Couples Time

**Times**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, although I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

_**4. Couples Time**_

A few seconds later, the doors opened to let in the two girls. Hermione walked directly to Harry, while Ginny bee-lined to Neville.

_'That went well'_ Harry told Hermione.

_'Yes, and yet she had some not-so-worthy intentions about you.'_

_'How can I be sure that you don't have any hidden intentions?'_ he asked mockingly, smiling at her just to show her we was joking.

He could feel that she wasn't hurt, yet she answered seriously: _'My mind is an open book for you, just as yours is for me. I can't hide anything from you even if I try.'_

_'I know, and it only makes me love you more.'_

Now Hermione was smiling.

"Hey, you two! What's going on?" Charlie noticed the mute conversation.

Harry snapped in his direction. "Uh... Nothing really."

_'We have to be more careful, darling...'_

Hermione only smiled before moving her attention to the other occupants. "What were you doing while we rested?"

"McGonagall gave us temporary lodging in the guest wing and made us all rest while the elves took care of this hall and made dinner," Charlie told her.

"How's your Mum?"

"She's taking it very hard, almost as hard as George there." He turned his gaze to the other table and noticed for the first time the closeness between his sister and the Longbottom scion. They were talking quietly and then Neville stood up and walked reluctantly towards Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley, I know this is a very difficult time and it's far from being appropriate for what I need to ask you, yet it is very important for me and for somebody you love..." He seemed to have lost some of his courage, but Arthur nodded encouragingly at him.

"Mr. Weasley, can I have your permission to ask for your daughter, Ginevra, to join me in marriage?"

Arthur didn't look surprised, yet Molly lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at Harry questioningly. He smiled reassuringly at her. She turned her head towards Ginny, who looked at the scene hopefully and then back at Arthur. Her nod was almost invisible, yet her husband understood. "I hereby allow you to ask for her hand in marriage, and if Ginny accepts you, I'll be glad to call you 'son'."

Ginny jumped from her place to hug her parents with one arm and Neville with the other. Molly's tears were now happy ones. Once the four-way hug disentangled, Neville knelt in front of Ginny to get her official "Yes!" and then put a magnificent ring on her finger.

It was Charlie's turn to act. He tapped Neville's shoulder. "As your fiancee's brother I should warn you to treat her well," he said, making Neville pale, "but as intimidating as I may try to look, I don't think I could have faced Voldemort the way you did. Therefore I can only welcome you to the family." He gave Neville a bone-crushing hug and then hugged his sister much more tenderly.

Harry and Hermione greeted their friends and then held hands and went to talk with McGonagall.

"Good evening, professor. May we have a word in private?" Harry asked.

The professor glanced at their hands and nodded. They could see she was holding back a smile. "Please follow me," she told them.

They ended in the small ante-room which had been used during the Triwizard tournament. "What can I do for you two?" she asked.

Harry was unsure about what to say, but Hermione didn't have any hesitation. "You see, professor, we have just bonded and we believe it would be better if we didn't stay in the regular dormitories. Can you give us a room in the married couples dormitories?"

Minerva looked surprised. "Bonded? What do you mean?"

"Well, there was a flash of light and then we both glowed. Later, when Harry summoned his head-of-house ring, another appeared on my hand."

"May I see the rings?"

Both youngsters murmured "reveal" at their rings, making Minerva gasp with surprise. "I had last seen these rings seventeen years ago, when Harry was still a tiny baby." It took her a moment to clear her mind before she continued. "I can see you are truly mated. I'll make sure you have an apartment ready before bedtime. Is there anything else, Lord and Lady Potter?"

Harry was surprised by her formal tone but Hermione only found it amusing. "We are still Harry and Hermione, professor."

"Well, Lady Potter, you are not yet aware of the meaning of being the head of such an old and noble house. I should pay you due respect or suffer the consequences."

"You may still call us by our names, at least in private," Harry told her.

"Then you should also call me by my given name – Minerva."

"Fair enough. Now, are there any plans for tomorrow? We'd like to go to Gringotts. I need to apologize for breaking in and if they accept my apology I want to find what my inheritance is."

"Well, tomorrow we're going to start repairing the battle damages and make preparations for the funerals. Your help, while appreciated, is not really needed as there are enough wizards and witches present to handle the job. The funerals will be starting the day after tomorrow."

"We intend to attend each and every funeral. These people had given their lives for our cause. This is the least we can do for them now," Harry said gravely.

"Can we use the Floo to go to Gringotts?" Hermione asked.

"Come to my office after breakfast and I'll help you with that."

Ginny was snuggling into Neville, still admiring her engagement ring, when Hermione and Harry returned to the Great Hall. She lifted her eyes and smiled at them, noticing once again their entwined hands. As Harry looked around he saw another pair of eyes focusing on their hands, yet not in a friendly manner. Molly didn't seem to be pleased. While she accepted her daughter's choice, she still seemed to believe that Hermione and Ron were intended for each other.

_'I don't think we should break it to them right now'._

_'I know, dear. We should pretend to be just friends.' _Harry reluctantly parted their hands before sitting besides Ron, while Hermione took the seat next to Ginny and asked to see her ring.

"What did you need to talk with Professor McGonagall?" asked Ron.

"I wanted to know if I could be excused tomorrow as I need to go to Gringotts."

Ron chuckled. "I don't think they will be happy to see you there after yesterday."

"That's why I need Hermione to come along and I think I'll ask Bill to join us as well."

_'Good thinking, my husband,'_ he sensed, hardly stopping a giggle from escaping.

"But why do you need to go there at all?" Ron insisted.

Harry wasn't sure how to tell his friend without Ron bursting one way or another. _'Tell him about the will'_, he sensed.

"You know Sirius left me his house, but I've never seen the will and I don't know what else there might be there, and then there's my parents' will as well." He didn't need to fake sadness at mentioning these names.

"Oh..." Ron replied, hit by the sadness in Harry's voice. "Do you want me to come along as well?"

"No, thanks mate. I really appreciate it, but I believe your family need you more, especially now." Harry glanced at the elder Weasleys and then at George's slumped figure. They were still grieving deeply. Ginny's engagement could lighten the grief only slightly.

Another person was now joining the table – Luna. She first hugged Ron's parents and then sat besides Hermione. Harry noticed her eyes wander towards Hermione's new ring before looking at his wife questioningly. Hermione put her finger on her lips to tell Luna to keep quiet. Harry wasn't surprised that Luna could see it. She had always been able to see what others couldn't.

Professor McGonagall addressed those present: "We had all experienced an intense day, both physically and emotionally. You've all been allotted appropriate lodging and I strongly suggest that we all retire and rest for the night, as the coming days are sure to be almost as exhausting. As deputy headmistress, I've taken control of the wards and they are now back to their full power, protecting us all against any malicious infiltration. A group of trustworthy aurors will also patrol the grounds until we can be sure no further threats are expected. The house-elves will escort those who need help to their quarters. Breakfast will be served at half past seven. I wish you all a good night."

As people started drifting out of the Great Hall, Harry asked Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna to follow him to an empty classroom. Once there, Hermione quickly locked the door and sound-proofed the room before sitting besides Harry, holding his hand.

"We wish to inform you of some things that have just happened today," Harry started.

"Who is 'we' and why are you holding hands with **my** girlfriend?" Ron interrupted.

"I'm **NOT** your girlfriend; I've never been," Hermione said forcefully. "I admit to having slept with you, but that has been a mistake, never to be repeated."

Harry wasn't surprised by Ron's dumb expression, yet he was amazed at seeing the knowing look on Ginny, the surprise on Neville's face and Luna's happy grin. He waited for his wife's words to sink in before continuing.

"While trying to rest earlier today, I had a nightmare. Hermione, being nearby, woke me up and started comforting me. She was sorry I was not her first, so I suggested we could be each other's last. It went on fantastically..."

_'No details, please...'_

"… and I could finally sleep without any nightmares. When we woke up, Hermione suggested I summon my head of house ring. We were surprised to notice she was also getting a similar ring."

They both made the rings visible, drawing gasps of surprise and awe from the others.

"We then tried to understand what had happened and discovered it was a soul-bond, finalized by our love making."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" chirped Luna dreamily as she hugged Hermione and then Harry. Neville repeated the sentiment, shaking hands with the couple. "I'm really glad for you two," was Ginny's lukewarm reaction, while Ron was looking as if he lost his tongue. He seemed totally bewildered. It took Luna slapping his head to put him back on track. "That's awesome, mate!" he finally said, ignoring Hermione completely, much to her amusement.

They called Kreacher as soon as they parted from their friends. He led them to their new quarters – an apartment containing a common room, a large master bedroom and a smaller guest room. It also sported a small kitchen with a dining table and a large bathroom. Their belongings were already waiting there. Harry thanked the elf and asked to be awakened by seven in the morning.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes. You may go in first, if you want."

She smiled seductively. "I was actually thinking of us bathing together, my husband..."

Harry couldn't stop a grin from appearing on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 Gringotts Time

**Times**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, although I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

_**5. Gringotts Time**_

By the time Kreacher came in, both Potters were already showered and dressed after a very pleasurable night. They ate breakfast in their quarters and then used the Floo to reach Gringotts, conveniently "forgetting" to ask for Bill's help.

A goblin rushed towards them as soon as they emerged from the Floo, Hermione keeping Harry from falling.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Potter. What can Gringotts do for you today?"

Harry was surprised by the formal yet warm (especially for goblins) welcome.

"Eh... I'm here to find out what my inheritance is, but I believe I should first apologize for breaking in two days ago."

The goblin smiled, or at least Harry hoped that was a smile. It was quite frightening. "No apology needed, Sir. We know it was an undeniable necessity, just as our actions were caused by necessity. There are no hard feelings about it. If anything, your actions just helped us find some weak spots in our protection. These were promptly corrected, I assure you."

"May I offer some compensation for the damage?"

"That is not necessary. You have inherited all of Tom Marvollo Riddle's vaults by right of conquest, and we took whatever we deemed right from there before passing them to you, Lord Potter."

The goblin escorted them to a large office, where an elder goblin, wearing distinctly expensive clothing was waiting. They were announced "Lord and Lady Potter!" before the elder goblin rose from his seat while the other left, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome, my name is Crushbone and I'm your senior account manager. Please sit down."

They first needed to check the Potter estate. This took a lot of time, especially since Harry could hardly grasp the numbers. They were just too large. It was starting to dawn on him that Hermione didn't exaggerate when describing the Potter wealth.

Then they proceeded to Sirius' will. It started very officially, giving away relatively small amounts of money to Moony, Tonks and Adndromeda, as well as leaving all the books in the library for Hermione. It then changed into more of a personal letter to Harry.

"Harry, as my sole heir you get everything that I did not explicitly leave to others. You get Grimmauld place, as well as several more houses along with a few profitable businesses and whatever there is in my vault, which should suffice to keep you and your family for several generations. I do have one request, though: Marry Hermione Granger and make her Lady Potter. I've seen the way you two interact and I'm sure you're going to eventually end soul-bound, but in case this has not happened yet, just marry her. I know you love her, even if you try to deny it out of consideration for the Weasleys, and I know she loves you fiercely, only she didn't figure it out yet. You will both be miserable if you continue denying your love and you both need each other just as you need to breathe. Marry her and you will both be happy for as long as you live.

Having taken that off my chest, there is still one snag, though. Don't hate me, Harry, but you also inherited a Marriage Contract. This should not interfere with you making Hermione Lady Potter, but it means you have to take another to be Lady Black. I didn't have a chance to examine that contract, which had been crafted by my grandfather when I was just a baby, and I don't know who you are expected to marry. I can only advise you to read the contract carefully along with Hermione before you decide how to act.

You should know that Lords Potter were always required to marry first or second generation witches in order to keep their title, making Hermione perfect for that position and excluding Ginny. It was the other way round for the Blacks: they were required to marry purebloods. The only exception was my great-grandmother, who was originally a Potter. She was barely accepted and only due to the power and wealth of the Potter house."

Harry looked up. "May we see the contract?"

As soon as the scroll of parchment was presented, they both started reading it, both gasping as they found out who the other party to the contract was.

_'She'll never agree! She's a Slytherin!'_

_'I believe she will. She's always been quite nice to me during Ancient Runes and we even studied at the library together a few times.'_

_'She looks so cold!'_

_'She's quite a warm person in private.'_

_'Well, I assume we shall have to talk with her.'_

The goblin made it clear to Harry that the marriage contract was valid whether he accepted the position of Lord Black or not. Once he was named the Black heir he had no way out. Harry then accepted the position and was presented with his head-of-house ring. He wasn't surprised that Hermione didn't get a ring as well, considering Sirius' explanations. He knew they would have to have some very serious conversations about their future.

They finally checked Tom Riddle's estate. He seemed to put his trust in gold only. His vaults were crammed with gold in the form of coins, medals and jewelry, but mostly just gold bars, probably created by melting the loot of his followers. The goblins had already checked and removed any potential hazards (taking their fee in gold as well), so the contents could be used freely.

_'We should use this for helping those touched by war and restore war damages,' _he sensed from Hermione.

_'We already have more than enough. Some of Black and Potter money should be used for the purpose as well,'_ he replied.

It was already lunch time when they finished their business at Gringotts. Harry felt overwhelmed by all that he found there. It was just too much: too much money, too much status, too many assets, too many houses... Crushbone seemed to be aware of Harry's feelings.

"I suggest you take the rest of the day off to think about what you've heard here, before deciding on any action. Even the marriage contract gives you at least a month before you need to act. May I suggest you first take lunch? Your minds will be clearer with full bellies."

Harry thanked the goblin and was ready to leave the room, but was stopped again.

"It would be inadvisable to go out undisguised right now. Being a hero may attract unwanted crowds."

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"You can use glamour charms to change your appearance and you may also leave directly into muggle London, where you won't be recognized."

"We'd like that."

They were led through a series of corridors, emerging in the lobby of a small office building in central London. A nice restaurant was located just across the street.

They spent most of their lunch talking about all that they had found out at Gringotts. Harry was quite apprehensive about the marriage contract and Hermione had to repeatedly calm him down and assure him that she would be at his side no matter what.

More than an hour later, after eating and drinking their fill, they were wondering where to go next.

"I believe some shopping is in order," commented Hermione. "You have practically no clothes and mine are not in good shape either."

Harry had heard horror stories from boys who had to accompany their mothers or their sisters when shopping. He wasn't sure this was such a great idea, even though he badly needed some clothes.

"I'll let you peek through my eyes when I'm in the changing room, if you do the same," Hermione told him. Harry was easily convinced.

They spent a few more hours buying clothing, all of which was shrunk and stowed in Hermione's beaded handbag, before returning to Gringotts and Floo'ing back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 Time for Three

**Times**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, although I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**_6. Time for Three_**

Harry looked around during dinner. Very few Slytherins were present, none of which had any association with Malfoy. He saw the two Greengrass sisters sitting together along with Tracy Davis.

Harry approached their tables. "Miss Daphne Greengrass, may I speak with you?"

Daphne glanced at him. For a moment she seemed unsure and then she resumed her "Ice Queen" persona. "Spill it, Potter."

"Privately, if you please."

She seemed to fight within to keep in control. "I have no secrets from my sister and my friend."

Harry tried to reassure her with a smile. "You may tell them whatever you see fit afterwards."

Daphne hesitated for a moment. "Fine!" she said, as she rose from her seat to follow Harry. Hermione joined them as they passed near her table.

"I thought you said it was a private conversation," Daphne told him.

"It is. Hermione is a part of it."

They reached an empty classroom. Harry let Daphne in before he entered, while Hermione secured and silenced the door, causing more confusion for Daphne.

"Well, what is it, Potter?"

"I first need to know how you feel about what happened during the last year and even earlier, before we continue our conversation," Harry said firmly.

Daphne frowned, but answered. "The Greengrass family has always been neutral, keeping itself as far from any political dispute as possible. This doesn't mean we were indifferent, though. My parents helped quite a few muggle-born to flee to safety and did whatever they could to stop the death eaters without being exposed."

"And you?"

"I guarded the Hufflepuff dormitory during the battle, praying someone would stop Voldemort for good."

_'She seems to be honest, Harry.'_

He smiled._ 'Yes, I know.'_

Harry took Hermione's hand. "Now that we put this behind us, let me present Lady Hermione Potter, my beloved wife and soul-mate."

Daphne seemed to forget her "Ice-Queen" mask. "Your wife? When did you get married?"

Both smiled at her. "We're soul bound," Hermione told her.

Daphne nodded understandingly. She looked at the couple silently for awhile and then asked: "Why are you telling me of all people? We've never been close."

Harry smiled. "You'll find out in a moment. Now, do you recognize these rings?" he asked, revealing the two rings on his hand.

Daphne studied them closely. "This one is the Potter ring. It is quite well known. The other... Is it Black?" She looked surprised.

"It is. My godfather made me his heir, so I'm now heading both Potter and Black families."

Daphne seemed to think hard. "Do you need me to become Lady Black?" she shot.

"I wish it was as simple as that..." he answered honestly. "Would you even consider such an offer?"

She looked at him with an undecipherable expression. "Well... You're not bad looking... You're probably quite well-off... and Hermione would not fall for just anybody, yet... You're a Griffyndor, and, yes... You're a hero... I may consider it..."

"With so much enthusiasm I may just start looking somewhere else," replied Harry with a grin. The "Ice Queen" seemed to be melting, and it was quite nice. He turned serious in a moment. "Actually, it's much more complicated."

Hermione took a folded parchment out of her beaded handbag and put it on the table in front of Daphne.

"What is it?"

"Just read it. You'll get your answers."

Daphne unfolded the parchment and gasped at reading the heading. She then read the contract several times, frowning deeper and deeper as she read. "That's... despicable!" she finally said, completely losing her frigid demeanor. "How could they do it to me, treating me like cattle?"

Hermione came to her side and hugged her shoulders to calm her. "It's not about you, really. You were not even born when this contract was signed."

Harry didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," he started.

"It's not your fault!" Daphne snapped at him, and then recoiled, noticing her harsh tone. "Really, Harry, you're a victim of this contract just as much as I am. You don't need to apologize."

Hermione took the lead now. "We have three months from the formal reading of the contract until we must act on it, the formal reading being when Harry meets your parents. Do you have anybody else whom you want to marry?"

Daphne shook her head. "Nobody."

"Do you understand what fulfilling the contract means?"

"Yes. I need to produce a Black heir and then, if I have another male child, he will become the Greengrass heir."

"Which means..." Hermione prodded.

"I have to have sex with Harry. More than once, probably." Daphne sounded bitter.

"Hey, it's not that bad, really. I can vouch for him..."

Both Harry and Daphne turned red, making Hermione laugh at the scene.

"There is a way out, if you want," Harry added in subdued tone.

"And it is..?"

"You may marry before the official readin..."

"We ruled that out!"

"Or I may declare you unfit for the purpose of the contract."

"What?"

"You've read it, haven't you? It says that if the Black scion finds the Greengrass female unsuitable for any reason, the contract would pass to the next female in the Greengrass line."

Daphne was appalled. "I can't do it to Astoria!"

"I'm not sure it would have been advisable even if you had no sister," commented Hermione. "I don't believe you would find many suitors after being publicly declared 'unsuitable'. You would probably have to leave Britain and live somewhere else."

"There's also a different way to tackle this," Harry suggested. "We may part as soon as you produce the Black heir. You would still enjoy all the benefits of being Lady Black but would not need to tolerate me."

He looked down, thinking that Daphne would find this agreeable.

"And why would I want to get away from my husband?" she asked.

Harry jerked his head in her direction. "So, would you really want to be Lady Black?"

Daphne swallowed a smile. "I don't fancy any of the boys in our year, nor any of those who graduated in the last few years, yet I'm sure I would have been entered into a marriage contract with one of them as soon as I graduated. I already know you are kind and considerate, so..."

"You agree?" Harry asked with disbelief in his voice.

"If you two accept me, then yes, I agree." The tension in her voice was almost palpable.

"I believe we will get along just fine," Hermione assured her. _'Give her the ring!'_

Harry knelt in front of Daphne. "Will you marry me and become Lady Black?"

"Yes, Harry. I will."

Harry took a ring out of his pocket, one he bought in London that afternoon, and put it on Daphne's finger. "This is just a token. You'll get the formal engagement ring after we talk with your parents."

He stood up, offered his hand to help her up from the chair, and then moved towards the door, but Daphne stopped him. "It's customary for the suitor to kiss his fiancée, once she accepts. We should really stick to the customs, you know."

Harry was surprised and failed to notice Hermione giggle softly, as he turned to kiss Daphne's cheek. She wouldn't accept it, though. She grabbed his head and kissed him on his lips, opening her own lips invitingly. A few minutes later, when they broke the kiss, Harry felt utterly confused, yet both girls smiled contentedly.

"Would you like to visit us at our apartment?" Hermione offered. "You may even stay overnight, if you choose."

Daphne nodded and Hermione explained how to reach the place before they returned to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 Time to Meet the Parents

**Times**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, although I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**A/N: **Sorry to disappoint some of my readers, but as this story has been written before I posted the first chapter, I do not intend to incorporate their suggestions however much I like them. I only proof-read each chapter before posting it and do minor changes. Those who would like more elaboration into feelings and motives or more details about other characters may be disappointed, as this story was never intended to have them. It started as a single-shot, but got too big, so I divided it into bite-sized chapters, to make it easier to post and easier to read. You are invited to check my other stories for more in-depth descriptions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. Time to Meet the Parents <strong>_

Daphne had been quite a pleasant surprise, actually. She joined them in their common room that first evening. They spent the time getting to know her and letting her know them better. She decided to stay overnight, joining them in bed. She proved to be quite enthusiastic there, only stopping short of going the whole way. "I save it for after being officially betrothed," she said, yet she enjoyed taking part in everything else. She only resumed her "Ice Queen" persona when they left their private quarters.

Two weeks later, Harry woke up sandwiched between two warm and soft bodies. He smiled contently as he tried to get out of bed without waking either young woman. He was sure he could not have faced the last two weeks alone. He had attended several funerals each day. Some were of close friends, like Fred, Remus and Tonks; some were of people whom he had known, like Colin Creevey; while others were strangers whom he still felt responsible for, as they were fighting for his cause. Luckily, he had been accompanied by Hermione and Daphne and they both made sure he would not sink into dark moods.

While attending the funerals was terrible, Harry was now facing a task which he dreaded even more – facing Daphne's parents. Daphne had told him enough to somewhat sooth his fears, but now it seemed like facing Voldemort was an easier alternative. At least Hermione will be there as well...

He dressed formally, yet in muggle style, thankful for his wife's insistence on buying him some clothes. Hermione was also wearing a semi-formal dress which he thought was accentuating her beauty, while Daphne dressed casually. Astoria had been informed of the developments but would not join them on this occasion. They used the Floo to reach Greengrass Manor about an hour before lunch.

The Greengrass parents had been aware of the contract for many years, which made Daphne furious and caused her father to explain: "This was done by my father in return for a favor from the Black house, long before you were born. Once we found out we were going to have a girl, we contacted the Potters to make another contract with the intention to give you the choice. We didn't finish negotiations before they were killed and we found nobody else suitable. The Longbottom might have been appropriate but they were also struck by disaster. Then, two years ago, we found out that Harry was named heir of the Black dynasty. We tried to assure his survival ever since, without seeming to waver from our neutral position."

"You knew my parents?"

"We had some business in common and my wife was in the same year at school."

It went on smoothly thereafter. Harry explained his special connection with Hermione as well. The Greengrass parents gave their blessing to the union and offered to tackle all preparations for the wedding.

"We thank you very much, yet we can't set a date yet. I promised Hermione to help her find her parents and restore their memories."

It took them a few more days to get ready for Australia. Daphne insisted on coming along and Hermione insisted on teaching her how to behave in muggle environment. While the Greengrass were not stuck-up purebloods they still did practically everything the magical way. Daphne received a crash-course in being a muggle, yet she didn't complain. She actually enjoyed television, computers and CD music and learned to appreciate refrigerators, microwave ovens and dishwashers. Hermione also made their travel arrangements. As Harry didn't care for magical travel and Daphne was very curious about muggle airplanes, they decided to take a regular flight to Australia.

Both Harry and Daphne were extremely excited before the flight, it being their first ever. Hermione was only bothered by the length of the flight, not being sure she had enough books to occupy her. None needed worry. Harry and Daphne were fascinated by the takeoff, watching everything through the windows, but found it quite boring afterward, seeing just blue sky and white clouds with an occasional glimpse to the ocean below. They were not as bored once Harry found out that the first-class seats that he had insisted upon could recline fully, making them into beds. He spent some time snuggling with Hermione and then with Daphne. Eventually they all fell asleep.

They had no problem finding Hermione's parents, who stayed where Hermione had originally set them, opening a dentist office in which they worked part time, spending most of their time cultivating an organic vegetable garden and a small grove in their backyard. They looked quite happy and Hermione felt reluctant to bring them back to the harsh reality she had experienced in their absence.

Hermione decided to face her parents alone. "Daphne will keep you busy while I'm with my parents and I will inform you as soon as I have anything to tell. Please don't try to watch through my eyes."

"I won't," promised Harry, "but I'm not sure I'll be able to block you from taking glimpses at what would happen here."

Hermione already knew what Daphne plans were and she fully approved. Daphne intended to go the whole way for the first time and wanted to do it with Harry alone.

They were trying to catch their breath after the third climax when Harry sensed his wife. _'Can you both get dressed and come here? My parents are anxious to meet you. Do take a shower first, though.' _Harry could feel her smirk at their predicament.

They apparated into the Granger's backyard, as advised, and Hermione made the introductions: "These are Harry Potter, my friend of whom you have heard so much since I went to Hogwarts, and Daphne Greengrass, with whom we became close friends recently."

_'You didn't tell them yet?'_

_'Can't overwhelm them with everything at once. Don't worry, though. I'll tell them quite soon, maybe even today.'_

_'I'm not really looking forward to see your Dad's reaction when he finds out we are already married.'_

_'Coward!'_

They were invited in. Harry sat on the couch with Hermione at his right and Daphne at his left, holding their hands. Hermione was talking animatedly, telling her parents of their adventures. He noticed that Daphne was also quite interested in hearing everything, as they had not yet told her the full story, only bits and pieces.

"Hermione, I believe you have more than just friendly relationship with Harry. Please tell me," her mother suddenly interrupted the story.

"Wh... what do you mean?"

Her mother rolled her eyes in a very Hermionish fashion. "Harry has been holding your hand for almost two hours now, just as he was holding Daphne's hand, and you all seem content. That is not normal for just friendship. It looks more like a deep love commitment, like the one between engaged or married couples."

Hermione sighed. "Well, Harry and I are together," she admitted, not taking her hand out of Harry's. "And..." her mother prompted, pointing with her chin to Harry's other hand.

Harry could feel Hermione's discomfort. _'Let me tell them,'_ he volunteered despite the butterflies in his stomach.

_'Fine.'_ She squeezed his hand tighter.

"You see... Hermione and I are soul-bound," he started reluctantly.

"And that means..."

"It means that we are bound by magic tighter than any marriage bond."

Her father intervened. "Let me get it straight. Do you mean that you are practically married?"

Harry was afraid to answer.

"They are," confirmed Daphne. "Soul bonds are fully recognized as marriages by wizarding laws."

"I was really looking forward to giving my daughter away, after scaring the hell out of her future husband," the father grinned. "Do I still have a chance?"

Hermione was hiding a smile. "We can still have a normal non-magical wedding and you can give me away, but I wouldn't appreciate you trying to scare my husband."

Both parents smiled now, but then her mother noted. "If you two are married, then why does your husband hold Daphne's hand the same way he holds yours?"

Harry felt very nervous again, yet Daphne answered. "I'm his fiancée."

There was a moment of silence, yet Hermione's father seemed to be on the verge of exploding.

"Let me explain it my way, please, before you reach erroneous conclusions," Hermione pleaded.

Her parents nodded reluctantly. She started telling them about their visit to Gringotts, emphasizing how rich Harry was, then telling about him heading two ancient houses, before telling about the marriage contract and about their meeting with the Greengrass parents.

It took her parents some time to understand it all. "Are you happy with this arrangement?" they asked their daughter.

"Very much so! I've already asked Daphne to be my maid of honor at our wedding."

Her father looked at Harry with a sympathetic look. "Well, son, I can't envy you. It's difficult enough to be married to one smart and loving woman. You must be very brave or very foolish to even contemplate marrying two."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 Time for Weddings

**Times**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, although I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**A/N:** This chapter is quite short and only one more left to go. I'm going to post it immediately after this one.

_**8. Time for Weddings**_

The Greengrass parents along with Astoria, Neville, Ginny Ron and Luna were waiting for them at the airport. The Grangers were surprised by the welcome and quite touched when Mrs. Greengrass said: "Why don't you stay at our manor while you make your old house habitable? I'm sure you'll find it more comfortable than any hotel."

Another surprise was the invitation to Neville's and Ginny's wedding due in less than a week. A whispered explanation made them understand the hurry.

The Potter wedding took place a few weeks later. The ceremony was held at a local church, where the Grangers used to visit regularly. Most of the guests were family and friends of the Grangers, all muggles. The Greengrass family was present in full force, as well as many classmates from Hogwarts, all trying to merge with the muggle company, most successfully. Luna stood out, of course, although most only thought she would have fit quite nicely in the Hippie era, some thirty years earlier. Ron had hard time fitting in, yet nobody paid him much attention with Luna at his side. Tracy Davis, Daphne's best friend, enjoyed herself very much. She had grown in a mainly muggle environment and had no problem feeling at home, especially since seeing how happy Daphne was.

The only Hogwarts staff present were McGonagall and Slughorn and both attracted no undue attention, though some thought of them as a very nice old couple. Hagrid only sent his best wishes, knowing too well he would stand out in muggle company, no matter how hard he tried and Flitwick acted similarly.

The young magicals enjoyed the party which took place after the wedding reception. The music, the atmosphere and all the electronic equipment were a very welcome change from their daily environment. Harry couldn't help thinking of how Arthur Weasley would have enjoyed learning about all the equipment used, yet dancing with his wife and his fiancée put his mind on a different track.

Many guests noticed the closeness of the groom and the girl-of honor. "Your new son-in-law seems to be very friendly with the bride's maid," they commented not so favorably to the Grangers.

These comments were expected. As previously agreed, they only smiled at the guests, telling them: "We have full confidence in our daughter and her husband".

The young couple left in a limousine with the "Newly Wed" sign and were taken to a luxury hotel. Daphne joined them half an hour later and the three apparated to Potter Manor soon after.

Lord Black's wedding took place two weeks later. This time there was no problem with the guest list. The whole Hogwarts staff was present, as well as all surviving DA members and Order of the Phoenix members. Harry was surprised when seeing Zabini among the guests and even more so when Draco and Narcissa came to greet him.

Narcissa even asked "May I have your permission to revert to my maiden name and be Black again, dropping the Malfoy name?"

Harry was surprised and quite confuse.

_'Just say you'll think about it. We'll discuss this later,' _Hermione told him silently.

"I promise to consider it after our honeymoon. Now is not the time nor the place for such serious matters," he replied.

Narcissa seemed content with his answer.

His wives explained later. "Draco has always been under his father's influence, never thinking on his own. Now that his father is serving life sentence in Azkaban, Draco is free of his dominance and starts thinking independently. Astoria likes him and has encouraged him to court her. She will have further positive influence on him," Daphne told him.

Hermione had some more information. "A life sentence in Azkaban is cause enough to dissolve a marriage contract, and Narcissa told me she had chosen that way, being fed-up with all the pureblood bigotry. She is a lot like Andromeda, her sister, only she had the misfortune to fall in love with Malfoy."

Harry accepted Narcissa's request. He decided to give Draco a chance as well, if only for Astoria's sake. He could clearly see what a young girl could find attractive in the blond man, especially once his arrogance was tamed and his views adjusted.

The three spent their honeymoon in a beach house at the Mediterranean sea. It was actually one of the Potter possessions and was well warded, allowing them the freedom to stay nude most of the time, even on the beach. It was Harry's first real vacation, and both his wives made sure he fully enjoyed it.

They returned to Hogwarts to finish their formal education, missing only two weeks. Both Harry and Hermione missed the whole seventh year, but even Daphne and the other students who attended the previous year could not learn much under the Carrows' reign, despite the efforts of Snape, as the headmaster, and the other teachers.

Harry got the same apartment in the married quarters, where he first got to know Daphne. The three enjoyed spending half the night in bed, Harry trying to satisfy his two wives, while they did everything to make him happy, before finally falling asleep, fully sated.

They were not surprised to find Neville and Ginny residing in the adjacent apartment, Ginny's pregnancy starting to show.

Ron was left in Gryfindor dormitory, yet he didn't complain. Luna was visiting him regularly, often staying for the whole night. This seemed to have a beneficial influence on Ron. He was no longer jealous of Harry (well, almost) and his table manners were also improving.

The only male Slytherins who returned were Malfoy and Zabini. The latter had managed to stay away from all the squabble, keeping as neutral as possible during the war, while Draco was still on probation after his trial and seemed quite subdued. Only Astoria managed to raise his spirit, if only temporarily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 Nineteen Years Later

**Times**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, although I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**A/N:** As this chapter is very short and the previous is not much longer, I will post them both together.

Now that this is off my desk, I hope to be able to continue with "Witch way" and I already have some ideas for another story.

_**9. Nineteen Years Later **_

The crowd on platform 9¾ parted respectfully when Lord Potter-Black and his family arrived. Harry, Hermione and Daphne were escorting their children to the train.

James Potter and Sirius Black were entering their seventh year. The brothers shared the pranking tendencies of their namesakes yet had never been caught, earning them the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefect badges. James, having slightly better achievements was now the Head Boy and was planning on seducing the Head Girl, a barefoot redhead Ravenclaw wearing radish earrings, named Fredrica Weasley. Little did he know that she had a similar plan concerning him.

Lilly Potter and Rose Black looked like twins. They both had the unruly black hair and green eyes of their father, yet Lilly's hair was wavy, almost curly, while Rose's was straight. They were both considered the smartest witches in their year. Some of that smartness was tapped by their older siblings when planning pranks. Both girls were wearing their prefect badges proudly, having received them only a few weeks earlier when they got their fifth year book list. Lilly had selected Slytherin and Rose had selected Hufflepuff, as the sorting hat had let them choose, considering them a good fit in any house.

Remus Potter and Severus Greengrass were boarding the Hogwarts express for the first time. They were extremely anxious and were considering the house choices. Both seemed to favor Ravenclaw and were hoping the sorting hat would agree.

As the children were boarding the train, the three adults joined the other parents. Ginny Longbottom was sobbing quietly while hugging her three youngest children as tight as her eighth-month belly would allow, while Neville was caressing her red mane and murmuring softly in her ear. Luna and Ron were hugging each other, waving at the triplets who were starting Hogwarts, at their twins who were fourth year and their eldest – the Head Girl. "I hope it won't be quadruplets this time," Luna said, caressing her bulging belly. "The nargles don't leave me alone long enough to see how many cabborks are attached." Ron just hugged her, his mind already occupied with thoughts about lunch.

Draco and Astoria were approaching, Astoria hurrying towards her sister to hug her, while Draco shook hands with Harry. Draco was wearing an expensive muggle designer's suit.

"How's business?" Harry asked him.

"Splendid. Our new software for smartphones seems to be a great hit. You'll see that on our quarterly report."

Draco had been unable to find magical employment after the war. With his father condemned to spend the rest of his life at Azkaban and most of Malfoy fortunes confiscated either by Voldemort or the government he had to find a living. Draco himself had escaped a harsh sentence only due to him stopping his bodyguards from killing Harry during the last battle, just as his mother had escaped due to her lying to Voldemort in the forest. With no hope in the magical world he had turned towards the muggle one. He had studied computer programming and proved quite good at it. His insight into arithmancy and ancient runes proved to be a benefit at working with computers. He soon started a small company and managed to convince both Harry and all his parents-in-law to invest some money in it. That proved to be a very wise investment when the start-up grew and became one of the leading software companies in Britain, making Draco rich and proud again and paying very nice dividends to the investors.

"Will you join us for the weekend? The manor seems too empty with all the kids at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"You could have some more..." Draco suggested with a smirk.

"We could, but we are not Weasley, you know. When all kids are home it turns into a madhouse. You've already experienced it."

"I sure did."

They sank into comfortable silence, watching the last minute hurrying and then waving at the kids who were waving back through the windows of the departing train.

Harry hugged his wives as they were leaving the station. He brushed his hair from his forehead, touching his old scar. It had not bothered him since the last battle. All was well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


End file.
